Ted y el Poder Perdido
by SantiEsparis
Summary: Ted es un joven adolescente que, por casualidad, descubre sus poderes. Ira a una escuela donde le enseñaran a controlarlos, pero algo se tuerce. Al final él, junto con sus mejores amigos descubrirán el Poder Perdido, que se perdió en la antigüedad y espera ser redescubierto.
1. Misterios

_**NOTA:**_

_**Este es mi primer FanFiction.**_

_**Me gustaría que comentaran que les pareció,**_

_** sea bueno o malo.**_

_**Contestare a las preguntas que pueda,**_

_** bueno no me enrollo mas, ojala os guste :)**_

_**MISTERIOS**_

Sobre una colina, descansaba una gran mansión de paredes blancas y techo negro, tenía una puerta de madera oscura y de aspecto recio, en los pequeños balcones descansaban unas flores, de todo tipo, y bien coloridas.

En la planta superior, la única ventana abierta, dejaba ver a un muchacho pelirrojo que se desperezaba, salía de la cama y se vestía para salir por una puerta que rezaba "Ted Marcus".

-Ted Marcus Lanor!- Cuando el pelirrojo escucho su nombre completo, supo que esa mañana no iba a ocurrir nada bueno.

El chico acudió al salón de donde provenía la voz de su madre, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, de espaldas a Ted y mirando el crepitar del fuego. Había más sillones y un par de sofás, una mesa con un mantel blanco, con un jarrón y unas flores azules. Ted se acercó a uno de los sillones enfrente de su madre y la observo, estaba muy seria, en sus ojos se podía ver tanto decepción como enfado, llevaba un vestido plateado, sus manos reposaban en los brazos del sillón, estaba sentada pero aun así mantenía la compostura.

-Eeh… Hola madre- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba, y ponía cara de niño bueno.

-No me pongas esa cara,- Su madre casi había escupido aquellas palabras, " cuando se enfada da realmente miedo" pensó Ted- ha venido la señora Morgan, me ha dicho lo que has hecho esta madrugada.

-Aah, solo eso- Ted lo había dicho en un suspiro, pero su madre lo escucho perfectamente, ante la mirada de ira y recelo de su madre, el muchacho supo que había metido la pata.

-Mira niño,- se levanto y prosiguió- como me llamo Elisabeth Margaret Lanor,- Continúo hablando mientras se acercaba a su hijo- como no me digas lo que has hecho esta noche, te vas a acordar.

Elisabeth dio un último paso hacia su hijo, levanto su mano lo que hizo que su hijo cerrase los ojos. Ted sentía miedo, su madre nunca le había pegado, normalmente era una mujer realmente agradable y encantadora, pero cuando ponía aquella expresión- aunque tuviera una sonrisa afable en el rostro (aquel no era el caso)- era cuando mas enfadada estaba, ergo, Ted deseo que su madre no le hiciera ningún daño, de repente, el muchacho sintió algo que salió de el por su pecho. Acto seguido, Ted se quedo exhausto, abrió los ojos y lo que vio, lo aterro todavía más.

Su madre, estaba tumbada donde la pared, en la que había un ligero cráter. Elisabeth todavía respiraba, como comprobó el joven Lanor, fue a uno de los sillones y cogió un cojín que utilizo para apoyar la cabeza de su madre.

Se quedo con su madre cerca de quince minutos, sin saber que hacer fue a la cocina a por algo de agua, pero cuando salía del salón, se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Ted fue a abrir, cuando lo hizo, vio a un hombre vestido de negro, con un bastón, era el más raro y oscuro que había visto –pues porque más bien parecía una rama arrancada que un bastón común-, tenía la tez blanca, mostraba una gran sonrisa una nariz respingona y unos ojos esmeralda, su pelo, rubio y con algunas canas,- aunque no se notaban- estaba erizado, lo que le daba un aspecto raro.

-Hola,- dijo en tono afable, después de volver a sonreír, continuo- me llamo Michael, com te llamas tu muchacho?

-Yo soy T…- pero recordó a su madre y salió corriendo al salón gritando- por favor venga conmigo, a mi madre la pasa algo.

Al llegar al salón, Michael se acerco a donde estaba Elisabeth, tendida en el sueloy ante la atenta mirada del hijo de la mujer, la examino y dijo:

-No te preocupes muchacho, tu madre solo se a desmallado, ya despertara y cuando lo haga hablaremos de todo esto, al fin y al cabo, para eso estoy aquí- luego de decir eso, movio a Elisabeth al sofá y dijo- como te llamabas?

-Me llamo Ted Lanor, gracias por ayudar a mi madre, señor…?

-Michael Smith, a todo esto, que paso aquí?

-No lo sé, estaba muy asustado y paso todo de repente, fue muy raro.

En esos instantes la señora Lanor abrió los ojos, y se sentó muy lentamente mientras decía mirando a la pared donde se había desmayado:

-Que paso aqui?


	2. Problemas

**Problemas**

Elisabeth se había despertado temprano aquel día, pues todavía aun no había salido el sol, y solía despertarla su luz, ni siquiera el cielo se había tornado azul claro que marcaba el alba. Se removió inquieta, miro el otro extremo de la gran cama donde debería descansar su marido, con las sabanas rojas y blancas, arrugadas y el no estaba, supuso que debía de haberse marchado hacia bastante, pero aun así puso la mano allí donde dormía su marido por las noches y noto calor, tenue, pero aun notable.

Se sentó, y miro hacia la ventana, estaba abierta y entraba una brisa casi imperceptible , el marco de madera, brillaba levemente pese a la poca luz que había. A su lado estaba la cómoda de madera oscura y de aspecto robusto con uno de sus cajones sobresaliendo mal cerrado.

Se levanto, era alta de piel bastante clara, casi como la nieve, su cabello pelirrojo le caía por la espalda algo desordenado. Se aparto el pelo de sus ojos color marrón muy oscuros, chispeantes y llenos de movimiento. Cerro la cómoda y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir la tetera.

Mientras hervía, se dirigió a una habitación, enorme llena de libros de todos los tamaños y colores que pudieras imaginarte, ella se movió decidida entre las muchas estanterías se paro en una del medio y cogió uno de tapa dura de cuero color morado y muy grueso, y se lo llevo a la sala. Cuando llego puso madera encima del poco fuego que había en la chimenea, se sentó, abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer cuando escucho unos "Toc…Toc…Toc…".

Fue hacia la puerta, grande con tallados de plantas y flores en la madera. Al abrirla, vio a una mujer que vestía un traje negro largo y holgado, tenia la piel morena, una cara con unos rasgos muy afilados que enmarcaban unos ojos tan oscuros como su cabello que colgaba rizado por detrás de su cara.

-Hola Sofía, que agradable sorpresa,- abrió un poco mas la puerta para dejarla pasar y continuó- como es que vienes tan temprano?

La mujer entro y se dirigió hacia el salón, mientras que Elisabeth se dirigía a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té, coger unas pastas para luego llevarlas al salón donde su invitada tenia cara de enojo repugnancia y decepción.

-Te apetece una taza de té?

-Elisabeth, Sabes lo que ha hecho tu adorable hijo anoche?- lo soltó como un escupitajo, remarcando con sarcasmo "adorable".

La anfitriona de la casa, se removió, tratándose de su hijo no podía ser nada bueno, respiro hondo varias veces y contesto:

-Vamos… Sorpréndeme- intento parecer lo mas calmada posible y así evitar que se notara su ansiedad, pero por la cara de satisfacción que tenia su invitada no lo había conseguido.

-Pues bien, como sabrás, tanto la mansión de los Morgan como su familia es realmente antigua. Esta mañana, tu hijo ha pintarrajeado la fachada principal de la mansión con dibujos obscenos, ha man…- pero pese a la seguridad que mostraba, la señora Morgan se sonrojo y no continuo.

-Sofía que pasa? Que ibas a decir?- hizo una pequeña pausa, respiro y prosiguió- y, con respecto a la fachada, lo mandaremos a limpiarlo solo y así aprenderá la lección.

La inquilina se dispuso a continuar, pero antes decidió dar un sorbo a su té.

-Elisabet, la fachada es lo de menos, sabes que mi hija esta prometida con el hijo de los Jonson no? Pues de madrugada los hemos sorprendido retozando…- tenia los ojos llorosos, y daba pequeñas pausas para tomar aire o dar sorbos a su té para que no se le salieran las lagrimas- confió en que se le de un severo castigo a ese muchacho, unos azotes en publico o algo así no estaría mal…

Elisabeth estaba perpleja, suspiro y dijo:

-Tienes que reconocer que María también tiene culpa. Mi abuelo decía "_Dos no pelean si uno no quiere"_.

Acto seguido, Sofía se levanto seguida de Elisabeth y se dirigieron juntas hacia la puerta de la casa. Elisabeth abrió y susurro un ligero y liviano "adiós Sofía", al que ella no se molesto ni en responder.

Al salir Sofía, se fijo en que ya había pasado un rato des de la salida del sol, cerro la puerta y volvió al salón a seguir con su lectura asta que su hijo se despertara.

* * *

Solo recordaba haber levantado la mano, furiosa, para pegarle a su hijo,- la había sacado de quicio, con aquella cara de niño bueno- y de pronto. Nada.

Dijo algo, y espero mientras miraba esa habitación, medio destrozada, esperaba una respuesta pero se sorprendió al ver a otra persona en la casa, vestida de negro. Se apresuro a decir, levantándose y poniéndose recta, como siempre:

-Quien es usted y que hace en mi casa?

-Tranquila madre,- se apresuro a contestar en joven Lanor- venia a casa cuando te desmayaste… me fue de mucha ayuda.

-Tenga, esto le hará bien- dijo sacando una hierva del interior de su túnica- es una planta con propiedades medicinales.

La mujer lo cogió y se dispuso a llevárselo a la boca, masticarlo rápido y tragar, pero cuando la abrió, el hombre hizo un ademán que la hizo detenerse.

-Tiene que hacer una infusión con eso y tomarlo caliente y sin una pizca de azúcar.

Elisabeth lo mito de hito en hito y puso la hierva en la mesa, luego se dirigió a su hijo con algo de recelo:

-Pon a calentar algo de agua y tráemela, por favor- al girar la cabeza noto un dolor en el cuello e hizo una mueca- me gustaría que me mirara el cuello, ya que parece saber algo de medicina, señor…

-Oh, se me había olvidado, que feo de mi parte,- fue asta donde se encontraba su anfitriona y prosiguió- soy Michael Smith,- le cogió una mano y la beso mientras hacia una reverencia- a su servicio, mi señora.


End file.
